rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 22 Carry On Swarming
Summary The party battle the swarms of creatures. After Sasha beats them, she finds shambling undead men in another room. Synopsis The party scatter from the swarms, with Hamid, Zolf and Bertie fleeing into another room and Sasha running back into the room they were in previously. Sasha is able to dissipate the swarms, but not before Hamid bumps into a brown mould-like plant with a corpse in it. As Hamid attempts to pull the corpse out of the mould, he is hit by extreme cold and passes out. Bertie is knocked out by the swarm before Sasha disposes of it using her bombs. Zolf stabilises Bertie, before going to get Hamid, dragging him away from the mould, although he's still extremely cold. Sasha goes to check on Brutor and believes that Brutor might be dead. Zolf and Sasha bring all the unconscious party members together before they hear a dragging noise on the other side of the room. Zolf attempts to heal the party, but feels a resistance that he's not felt before. As such he's only able to awaken Bertie. After giving him a potion, Zolf attempts to slap Hamid awake, but it does nothing. Bertie has loads of little scars on his arms. Realising Brutor is dead, he screams in despair and carries Brutor back into the first room. The party hide in the 'safe' room and Sasha sneaks back into the room with the mould in an attempt to see what is making the crunching noise. She realises that something is dragging something else in the room, although she can't see what it is. Quotes * James: Bertie manages to fight off his disgust even though being assaulted by a mound of tiny, faceless, identityless creatures reminds him an awful lot of his idea of what an uprising of the poor might be like. * Alex: God, Bertie’s so horrible. * James: Yes, yes he is. How have we not realized that, we’re 20 episodes in. He’s a horrible person. He’s absolutely horrendous. - * Zolf looking at his holy symbol:'' Look, I know I didn’t drown those people, but I’m gonna! Brilliant, I hope Hamid’s happy with himself. - * '''Bertie' mourning Brutor:''' Why did we ever tame you! Nooooo! Nooooooooo! * '''Zolf: Bertie, Bertie, shut up! * Bertie: Go away, I’m too busy being sad. * Zolf: Will you please shut up before we spend most of our time being dead?! Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown The swarm lunges at Bertie, dealing a good amount of damage to him. Sasha throws a bomb at the swarms, critically hitting the swarms, scattering and killing many of them. Bertie strikes at the swarm, missing, before stepping away from them. Zolf transfers 'Advanced Scurvy' into 'Cure Light Wounds' and casts it on Bertie before moving towards the door. Hamid turns around and casts 'Acid Splash', dealing a small amount of acid damage before leaving to the next room. Spread throughout the room are glass cages, full of steam, containing something with a luminescent glow. The swarm scurries over to Sasha, dealing a good amount of damage. The other swarm engulfs Bertie again. Sasha leaves through the door, shutting it behind her and wedging it shut. Bertie performs the advanced 'hit and run' tactic against the swarm before running over to Hamid. Zolf steps through the same door and closes the door behind him, smashing the opening mechanism. Hamid screams 'Where is Sasha?!' and runs around a crate. Around the crate he finds a giant mould covering the double doors with a person's body fused into it. There is a chill coming from it. He casts 'Acid Splash', dealing a good amount of acid damage, but appears to quickly grow back. The swarm attempts to smash through both doors. Sasha opens up another set of doors and throws a bomb in, destroying one of the swarms. Bertie attempts to hold the door shut, critically failing and falls over in front of the door. Zolf attempts to help Bertie up but fails. Hamid tries to drag the body from the mould, but as he approaches the plant, the coldness reaches out, causing him to fall unconscious. There is another bang on the door from the swarm, then they are silent. Sasha sees the swarm fleeing and takes a potion. Bertie shouts the swarm off, which triggers them to return. Zolf goes to find Hamid, seeing him unconscious. The swarm moves back to Bertie, smashing against the door. Sasha sighs and sneaks towards the swarm, critically sneaking. Bertie, standing, does a power attack at the swarm, missing. Zolf, shocked at the reappearance of the swarm, attempts to attack and misses. The swarm swarms over Bertie, knocking him out. Sasha throws a bomb at the swarm, killing enough of the swarm to dissipate the rest. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode